bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Patrick's Event 2013
Leprechauns have invaded the Commons! Or rather, they were supposed to have. Some of them have run off and you'll need to gather them all up and complete their tasks in order to complete the St. Patrick's Day Event! Ribbons and Prizes will be awarded after the event ends. Event Missions 10 2 10 Progress Points |name3=Beer Station |type3=child |desc3=Gather Leprechaun Beer and Invite your friends to help the Third Leprechaun collect beer for the celebration! You can find Leprechaun Beer by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task3=Collect 10 Mugs of Beer |reward3=50 10 2 Clover 10 Progress Points |name4=Clovers Station |type4=child |desc4=Gather Clovers and Invite your friends to help the Fifth Leprechaun collect Clovers to bring luck to the party! You can find Clovers by whacking stray, uncapturable Leprechauns when they appear in the world. |task4=Collect 10 Four Leaf Clovers |reward4=50 10 2 10 Progress Points }} *Note: At the stations it will initially take 20 collectible items to complete 1 item at that station. Adding more friends reduces this ratio. Special Event Missions 2 20 Progress Points |name2=Green Food Coloring |type2=main |desc2=O'Henry (the fourth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like some Green Food Coloring to make Green food and drinks for St. Patrick's Day. Find some in the bushes and bring it back to him in the Commons. |task2=Find 20 Green Food Coloring |reward2=50 2 20 Progress Points |name3=The End of the Rainbow |type3=main |desc3=O'Sarah (the sixth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Pots of Gold. Find them by whacking end-of-the-rainbows out in the wild and bring them back to her in the Commons. |task3=Find 20 Pots'o'Gold |reward3=50 2 20 Progress Points |name4=Leprechaun Hats |type4=main |desc4=O'Reilly (the seventh Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find some Leprechaun Hats to replace his missing hat. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task4=Find 20 Leprechaun Hats |reward4=50 2 20 Progress Points |name5=Stilts |type5=main |desc5=O'Brien (the eighth Leprechaun) in the Commons would like you to find him some Stilts to make him taller. Find some in the bushes and bring them back to him in the Commons. |task5=Find 20 Stilts |reward5=50 2 20 Progress Points }} Note: These Special Event Missions are repeatable every 20 hours. Leprechaun Drops When you have only the first station unlocked the Leprechauns will drop gold every time. Once you unlock two stations, they'll have a 50% chance to drop gold AND a 50% chance to drop beer. Once you have three stations, they'll have a 33% chance to drop each turn-in item. Because each of these chances are independent of each other, it's possible to have a leprechaun drop nothing, but it's also possible to have a leprechaun drop multiple items. In the end it will average out to 1 drop per leprechaun. Here's a table for all the mathies out there: 1 Station Unlocked: (1 Leprechaun captured) 100% 3 Leprechaun Gold ---- (1.0 * 1) = 1 drop per leprechaun 2 Stations Unlocked: (3 Leprechauns captured) 25% Nothing 25% 3 Gold 25% 3 Beer 25% 3 Gold + 3 Beer ---- (.25 * 0) + (.25 * 1) + (.25 * 1) + (.25 * 2) = 1 drop per leprechaun 3 Stations Unlocked: (5 Leprechauns captured) 29.6% Nothing 14.8% 3 Gold 14.8% 3 Beer 14.8% 3 Clovers 7.4% 3 Gold + 3 Beer 7.4% 3 Gold + 3 Clovers 7.4% 3 Beer + 3 Clovers 3.7% 3 Gold + 3 Beer + 3 Clovers ---- (.296 * 0) + (.148 * 1) + (.148 * 1) + (.148 * 1) + (.074* 2) + (.074 * 2) + (.074 * 2) + (.037 * 3) = 1 drop per leprechaun Trinket Modifier Dev Justin Stocks states via in-game chat "The only thing that affected the Lep drops were +Quest Item trinkets, which is ironic because those don't normally work on event drops." This means you are able to equip Quest Items Trinkets to effect the drop rate but Void Trinkets (Less Nothings) will not. Leprechaun Token Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Green Beer |desc2=It's green ROOT beer! |cost2=20 |name3=Keg |desc3=It's filled with mineral oil! |cost3=20 |name4=Potted Clover |desc4=Will make the table you put in on the luckiest table in the world. |cost4=20 |name5=Celtic Banner |desc5=Show off your green pride! |cost5=20 |name6=Fiddle |desc6=Do a jig! |cost6=20 }} Gear |name2=Clover Cape |desc2=Warning: Cape will not bring you any extra luck. |cost2=20 |name3=Cloche |desc3=It'll keep the sun off your face while you're out picking clovers. |cost3=20 |name4=Green Bowler |desc4=You'll never look more Irish than when you're wearing this hat. |cost4=20 |name5=Green Top Hat |desc5=It's a silly hat... And it's green! |cost5=20 |name6=St. Patrick's Club |desc6=It's a wooden club, not a place Leprechauns go to unwind. |cost6=20 }} St. Patrick's Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you can get an St. Patrick's Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=20 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Seeing Double To complete "Seeing Double" you must dress EXACTLY as the Leprechaun in question. Hat, cape, and where applicable, sword, glasses, and gloves. If they aren't wearing gloves, sword or glasses you can wear whatever you like in those slots. Here's what you need: *Leprechaun 1 (Pot of Gold Station): Green Bowler, Beer Cape. *Leprechaun 2 (Lucky Horsehoes): Green Top Hat, Clover Cape, Round Glasses. *Leprechaun 3 (Beer Station): Cloche, Clover Cape, *Leprechaun 4 (Green Dye): Green Bowler, Clover Cape, Green Gloves. *Leprechaun 5 (Clover Station): Cloche, Beer Cape. *Leprechaun 6 (Rainbows): Cloche, Beer Cape, Green Gloves. *Leprechaun 7 (Hats): Green Top Hat, Clover Cape. *Leprechaun 8 (Stilts): Green Top Hat, Beer Cape, St. Patrick's Club. You get the Small Green Gloves from the The Rocky Decline area. The Round Glasses come from The Forest Detour area. If you get it right, the Leprechaun will make a comment about your appearance. Get all 8 right for the Seeing Double Achievement. Green Glove Grief New and low level players have voiced their frustration over this event and their inability to complete it properly. Noemi Pomerleau (DJArts Games) posts that "The green gloves were chosen when we designed the event, but we didn't realize how long it takes to earn them. We didn't mean to limit new players' ability to get the achievement but it ended up working out that way - it's something we'll make sure we don't do gain." -sic Map Event Participation Prizes Category:Events